


Wakeup Call

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenges, M/M, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke and Casey are fighting often lately, but when Casey needs someone to back him up, Zeke doesn't hesitate to be there for him.





	Wakeup Call

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt

When Zeke tore the door to the motel room open his eyes fall on Casey, who was cowering on one of the beds, sniffing slightly. But at least he seemed to be okay at first sight; fully dressed, no black eye or other bruises. When Zeke had gotten the call about half an hour ago, and Casey had barely been able to say a coherent sentence, he had expected the worse. „What's happened,“ he wanted to know and dropped down onto the bed beside his friend.

Casey shrugged. „Sorry for calling you in the middle of the night. I'm afraid I was overreacting.“

„Hey, that's what friends are for. What's happened?“

Casey sighed and finally looked up. „I feel like an idiot. Deep inside I always knew that I'm just adventure for him. Never he would have risked his oh-so-great life for a coming out. He talked about love, but shabby bars and cheap motel rooms, some stolen hours, that was all that I could expect from him.“

„Hm.“ Zeke decided to keep quiet; of course, he could have reminded him that he had warned him from the beginning no to expect too much. So obvious that his guy, much older than Casey and an arrogant prick, only used him; his inexperience, his curiosity, his hopeless romantic heart.

„Last week I asked him to go to a movie,“ Casey continued. „Armageddon, you know, the newest one with Bruce Willis. He agreed, and I thought we would have a nice evening today, but then he came up with some DVDs and said, that this is much better than to waste our rare time in a sticky movie theater.

I was so disappointed, but I gave in when he pulled out the bottle with champagne. He can be very charming, you know."

He paused and bit his lower lips like he always did when he felt uneasy. „I've never thought that he is such an asshole.“

„Let me guess, the DVD, it was not Armageddon.“

Casey threw a quick glance at the TV opposite the bed, blushed slightly and shook his head. „Hot Cops, Bad Boys,“ he murmured. „He said, for sure I will learn a lot from it. But what they did was so ... disgusting. He asked me to..."

Casey paused, and Zeke breathed in deeply; telling himself that freaking out would not be very helpful now. „Okay, he asked you what?“

Casey shook his head once again and sniffed. „Doesn't matter at all. I... I couldn't do it. Finally, I've told him to stop the DVD. And he called me a pathetic wuss and said, he should have known better than to waste his time with… with a fucking virgin.

Then... then he left, and I guess he will never come back.“

„Good for him,“ Zeke snarled with barely hidden anger. „When he would dare to touch you against your will, I would kill him.“

„Don't say that!“

„Huh? Don't tell me that you still care for him.“

„No, I don't. I guess, this evening was like the long overdue wakeup call. It hurts, but I will survive. Just, promise me, Zeke, that you don't do anything against him. He's not worth it.“

„Okay. Promised. Though I would like to have some serious talk with him, to tell him that he's a stupid idiot for not realizing that he had found a real gem.“

It was good to see the faint smile on Casey's lips. „Thank you. For being a friend though I'm not always acting like one. I know, I've said things during the last weeks...“

„Okay, stop it, before it gets too sentimental.“ Zeke got up from the bed, pulling Casey with him. „C'mon, let's get out of here, geek boy.

Maybe we can find a cinema which shows late night movies. What do you think about Armageddon? I've heard, it's a good movie.“

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out (Dreamwidth) Yahtzee 2018


End file.
